It is often necessary to be able to uniquely identify objects such as aircraft parts and auto parts. For example, an identifier can ensure a correct part is inserted in a machine, and allow tracking of a location of the part. Traditional approaches such as a barcode or a radio frequency identification (RFID) device may not work because of harsh environments and/or because of a size of the barcode or the radio frequency identification (RFID) device.